Soif de vengeance
by bambiemag
Summary: Octavia revient auprès de son frère après la mort de [SPOILERS 3x09]
**_Note de l'auteur : Comme annoncé dans le résumé, cette fic contient des spoilers, et a été écrite à la suite de l'épisode 9. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous conseille d'arrêter la lecture tout de suite. Pour les autres, j'espère qu cette fic vous plaira. Elle est loin de ce que j'écris et publie en ce moment sur ce site. Bien moins légère, mais avec le regard d'Octavia à la fin de l'épisode, j'ai imaginé quelle serait la confrontation avec son frère, qu'elle tiendra, je pense, pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé._**

 ** _Soif de vengeance_**

Indra était partie depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Étaient-ce des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Peut-être finirait-il par mourir ici ? Sa sœur et Indra étaient vraisemblablement les seules à savoir Bellamy prisonnier de cette grotte. Et si cette dernière s'était enfuie en entendant le son de la corne de brume, il espérait qu'Octavia était toujours en vie. Pas pour venir le sauver lui, non, juste parce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer le corps de sa sœur sans vie. Sa petite sœur qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras, qu'il avait cachée, qu'il avait mise en danger aussi, mais qu'il avait toujours aimée plus que tout. Elle était devenue une vraie femme, une guerrière. Elle avait aimé, elle avait haï. Elle l'avait haï lui. Non. Elle le haïssait en ce moment même. Et il n'avait pas idée à quel point depuis les dernières heures.

Soudain il entendit des pas, plusieurs, et ceux d'un cheval aussi. Octavia était de retour, il en était sûr et cela lui donna le sourire. Marcus entra le premier. Elle avait réussi, sa sœur avait réussi à les libérer et il en fut soulagé. Pourtant le visage grave de l'ancien conseiller de Jaha n'exprimait pas ce même sentiment. Derrière lui, entra Octavia, soutenue par Harper.

« Octavia... » S'inquiéta son frère.

Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais fut arrêté par ses entraves. La jeune fille releva alors la tête vers lui et ce qu'il vit dedans, le fit reculer d'un pas, le plaquant contre le mur. Le regard d'Octavia, était à la fois rempli de haine, et de douleur. Il sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, et ne voyant pas Lincoln autour il comprit. Il comprit à la lueur de désespoir et de vengeance que sa sœur venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sans un mot, Octavia indiqua à Marcus de détacher Bellamy, ce qu'il fit. Cependant le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Comme un animal prit au piège, sachant que le moindre mouvement déclencherait la rage de celui qui le chassait. Il jeta un regard à Marcus, qui avait la tête baissée à ses côtés, attendant qu'Octavia parle.

« O... Tenta Bellamy, parce que ce silence devenait insoutenable.

_ Sortez. » Commanda Octavia d'une fois affaiblie par le sédatif administré un peu plus tôt par celui qui n'était plus.

Les autres s'exécutèrent, tandis que Marcus restait là. Il jeta un œil à Octavia qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Il regarda alors Bellamy, avec ce que celui-ci décela comme de la pitié, et il sortit, après avoir mis une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Je... Commença Bellamy.

_ Il est mort. » Annonça Octavia d'une voix éteinte et déterminée à la fois.

Bellamy ferma les yeux, l'annonce de ce qu'il avait déjà compris, de la voix de sa sœur étant plus douloureux, plus réel aussi.

« Je suis désolé O. »

Elle le fixa d'un regard rougeoyant de haine.

« Désolé ? Pike lui a mis une balle dans la tête. J'ai tout vu... »

Bellamy sentit son cœur se contracter en entendant cette précision.

« La balle a traversé son crane et son corps s'est effondré dans la boue... comme au ralenti. »

La jeune femme avait maintenant les yeux qui brillaient, il pouvait presque voir la scène dedans.

« Lincoln s'est sacrifié pour son peuple... pour moi. Continua-t-elle. Il a donné sa vie par amour, par idéalisme, à l'idée qu'un jour le peuple du ciel et celui de la terre pourrait vivre en parfaite harmonie. »

Elle se tut, et Bellamy se demanda ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Attendait-elle qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ? Qu'il la console ?

« Et toi Bellamy ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-elle avec haine. Qu'as-tu fait pour ton peuple, à part le laisser aux mains d'un démon assoiffé de sang, qui ne peut supporter de vivre en harmonie avec ceux qui habitent cette planète depuis toujours ?

_ J'ai essayé Octavia...

_ Trop tard. Claqua la voix de sa sœur. Comme toujours... Tu détruits et tu tentes de réparer quand la situation est déjà perdue. »

Il baissa la tête.

« Et pour moi Bellamy ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Reprit-elle. A part me trahir sans cesse ? Suis-je donc réellement celle qui a ruiné ta vie en venant au monde ?

_ Non. La coupa-t-il avec une voix assurée en relavant la tête. Non Octavia.

_ Toi oui... Tu as ruiné ma vie. »

Il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait, il l'avait compris en la voyant entrer. Mais l'entendre lui dire cela avec cette voix froide rendait les paroles plus violentes.

« Tu l'as tué. C'est Pike qui a appuyé sur la détente, mais tu es celui qui a guidé son bras. » Lui révéla-t-elle.

Bellamy remarqua que Marcus les observait depuis l'entrée de la grotte, craignant sans doute que la jeune femme, s'en prenne à son frère.

« Non, je n'ai pas voulu ça Octavia... Jamais. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il comptait faire, je suis venu ici, pour trouver une solution. Avec toi.

_ Je vais le tuer. Annonça-t-elle. Pike. Je vais le tuer, lui, et tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin. »

Il fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle ne bougea pas tandis qu'il lui promettait :

« Je ne me mettrai pas en travers de ton chemin O.

_ Tu l'as déjà fait. »Sa voix était lasse.

Il la vit sortir son épée et la pointer vers lui. Marcus fit un pas vers eux, mais la jeune femme tendit la main derrière elle, pour lui faire signe de rester à sa place.

« Tu es mon ennemi dorénavant. Je te tuerai. Quand je te reverrai, je te tuerai. Promit-elle. Mais pas avant que cette lame n'ait traversé Pike. »

Elle le fixa un long moment. Il ne répondit pas, comprenant la colère de sa sœur. La menace aussi. La prenant très sérieusement. Finalement, elle abaissa son épée et fit un pas de côté, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait partir. Il s'avança alors vers elle, se postant à quelques pas, à portée de son épée.

« Tue-moi maintenant si tu le désires O. Parce que je ne vivrai pas une minute de plus avec cette souffrance. Avec TA souffrance. »

Elle le fixa, tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux devant elle. Elle se tourna pour se trouver bien face à lui, son épée toujours à la main, qu'elle releva pour la poser sur l'épaule de Bellamy, juste à côté de sa tête qu'il avait baissée en signe de soumission. Marcus tenta une intervention :

« Ne fais pas ça Octavia. »

Bellamy releva les yeux vers lui et lui dit :

« Laisse-la faire Marcus... Je le mérite. Je mérite de mourir de sa main. »

Et alors qu'il disait cela, elle réalisa. Elle réalisa que tuer Bellamy, maintenant, ou même plus tard serait une délivrance pour lui. Pas pour elle. C'était trop facile. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura avec une voix d'un calme consternant.

« Tu ne le mérites pas Bellamy. Tu ne mérites pas que je me salisse les mains pour sauver ton âme. »

Il redressa la tête, surpris. Paniqué même.

« Octavia...

_ Tu vivras avec sa mort sur la conscience. Avec le fait que par tes fautes, ta petite sœur, celle que tu as tout fait pour sauver, est morte à l'intérieur. Et qu'elle va vivre de vengeance et de haine. »

Les yeux de Bellamy se remplirent de larmes en entendant ça.

« Octavia je t'en supplie. »

Elle retira son épée, la rangea dans son dos, et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans se retourner, sans même voir son frère s'effondrer en larmes.

Marcus resta à le regarder, lui-même ébranlé par la dureté des propos d'Octavia, et la peur de ce qu'elle allait faire. De ce qu'elle allait devenir.

« Fais-le à sa place Kane. Je t'en prie. » Lui demanda Bellamy, abattu.

Marcus détacha de sa ceinture le couteau que lui avait remis Harper un peu plus tôt et s'accroupit devant Bellamy pour lui recommander :

« Tu es le seul qui pourra la sauver. Ne baisse pas les bras Bellamy. Pour elle. »

Il posa le couteau devant lui, se releva et sortit, laissant Bellamy avec une décision à prendre. Il pouvait en finir lui-même avec cette souffrance qu'il disait ne pouvoir supporter. Ou il pouvait tenter de sauver sa sœur. Avant qu'elle ne soit définitivement plus celle qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras.


End file.
